Oh My! It's A Blind Trip!
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: Tuan Muda mau ke Italia! Huaaa! Aku mau ikut !" "Tidak! Jaga mansion saja!" "Yaah..." "Mau ke Italia? Kalau begitu, kita ke sana!" "HEEEEEE !" Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang 'perjuangan' para pelayan Phantomhive dalam perjalanan ke negeri pasta...
1. Get the Plan!

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic...jadi agak bingung juga...  
Berarti, fanfic pertamaku Kuroshitsuji yup... *_actually_, kayaknya ini fanfic keduaku... fanfic pertamaku, yang pendek, kubuat karena tugas sekolah...*

Dan kayaknya tokoh fanfic ini berpusat pada para pelayan Phantomhive...  
Yak, cukup pembukanya... Mari kita mulai! XD

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**  
**WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language**

* * *

Pada suatu pagi di kediaman Phantomhive...

Yaaah...mungkin bisa dibilang damai...sekaligus sibuk, dalam arti tertentu...  
Seperti biasa, kepala keluarga Phantomhive satu-satunya yang masih berusia 12 tahun, **Ciel Phantomhive**, sibuk membaca buku-buku di ruang kerjanya. Ia juga sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen dari Ratu Inggris.

Dan seperti biasa juga, sang _butler_ andalan Phantomhive, **Sebastian Michaelis**, selalu, selalu, selalu, dan selalu mengingatkan tiga pelayan Phantomhive yang lain, **Bardroy**,** Maylene**, dan **Finnian**, mengenai pekerjaan mereka yang selalu, selalu, selalu, dan selalu terbengkalai. Entah apa karena otak mereka yang sudah berkarat atau apalah itu.

Bardroy, sang koki Phantomhive, sibuk mengeluarkan alasan untuk membela diri dari tuduhan-tuduhan Sebastian padanya. Ia kembali menyulut sepuntung rokok yang terjepit di mulutnya. Saat itu rasanya ia dapat mencari apapun yang ia butuhkan di pikirannya. Dan Bard pun menemukannya. "Ah! Tampaknya dapur serta isi-isinya tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk bekerja di sana. Maaf, Sebastian..."

Alasan yang itu-itu saja...dan Sebastian juga sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban itu,"Selesaikan, atau..." Tampaknya Sebastian sudah menemukan pemecahannya. "A...aa... B...baik... Baiklah...!" Dalam sekejap Bard kembali ke dapur yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang dapur lagi, melainkan 'kapal pecah'. Tampaknya ini disebabkan oleh percobaan-percobaan memasak Bard yang selalu gagal.

"Maylene..." "Y...ya...ya, Sebastian-san...?" Seperti biasa, wajah _house maid_ itu memerah. "Sedang apa kau?" "A...ah, seperti yang kau lihat, Se...Sebastian-san... Mengelap kaca jendela..." Maylene melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada orang yang selalu membuat wajahnya memerah itu. "Dengan itu?" balas Sebastian sambil menunjuk benda yang disebut dengan 'lap' di tangan Maylene. "E...eeh...?" Maylene memandangi 'lap' tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAA! Maafkan aku, Sebastian-san! Sungguh, a...aku tidak menyadarinya! Kukira ini lap seperti biasanya! Ha...habisnya mirip!" Rupanya 'lap' yang disebutkan adalah kain bekas karpet yang sudah berdebu dan seharusnya berada di gudang. "Bagaimana bisa benda yang seharusnya berada di gudang kau pakai untuk mengelap jendela?" "Ma...maaf..." ujar Maylene dengan kepanikannya seperti biasa. "Mungkin saatnya untuk mengganti kacamatamu..." "T...tidak! J...jangaaaan!" "Nah, kalau begitu cepat bereskan! Bersihkan ulang jendelanya lagi!" "Si...siap!" _House maid_ itu pun segera berlari untuk mengambil 'lap' yang sebenarnya. Sekali-kali ia terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Sebastian-saaaaan...! Tolong akuuuuu!" Finnian, si tukang kebun berlari ke arah

_butler_ itu. "Ada apa...?" "I...itu... Se...sebenarnya..." Latar berpindah ke kebun belakang. Tanah tampak amburadul, pohon-pohon tumbang, dan rerumputan tercabut serta bertebaran ke sana kemari. "Ada apa ini?" "Maafkan aku, Sebastian-san...! Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencabut rumput saja...tapi..." "Ya...ya... Aku mengerti. Makanya, sudah berapa kali kubilang, tolong kendalikan kekuatanmu yang berlebihan itu! Segera bereskan!" "Yaaah! Kan karena itu aku memanggilmu, Sebastian-san! Tolong aku membereskannya! Kalau tambah berantakan, bagaimana?" "Haaah..." Sebastian menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, baiklah..." "Terima kasih banyak, Sebastian-san!" Dan ujung-ujungnya, yang mengurus kebun juga hanya Sebastian. Sedangkan Finny sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di kepala dan pundaknya.

Setelah mengurusi tiga pelayan itu, Sebastian kembali ke ruang kerja majikannya untuk menanyakan menu dessert apa yang ia inginkan nanti sore. "Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi manusia biasa." Itulah yang selalu terpikir di kepala trio pelayan bodoh itu.

Eits, sebenarnya ada seorang pelayan lagi, **Tanaka**. Yup! Akrabnya dipanggil 'Pak Tanaka'. Pelayan ini adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang tidak jelas pekerjaannya. Tampaknya hampir setiap saat ia meminum teh ala Jepang. Ia pun jarang berkata-kata dan tampangnya selalu _'innocent'_.

"Uuh... Aku heran, kenapa sih, Pak Tanaka tidak pernah dimarahi Sebastian-san, ataupun Tuan Muda!" keluh Maylene. "Iya, iya! Padahal, Pak Tanaka kerjanya cuma minum teeeeeh melulu!" keluh Finny juga. "Yaah... Haah..." timpal Bard.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah lelaki separuh baya tersebut. Dan pemandangan seperti biasanya, lelaki separuh baya yang sedang menikmati teh jepangnya dengan tampang _'innocent'_. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya,"Hoh hoh hoh..." Jika diperkirakan sih, itu semacam jenis 'bunyi tawa'. Baik Bard, Maylene, dan Finny sama-sama iri pada Pak Tanaka yang tidak pernah terkena omelan Sebastian, maupun Ciel, majikan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita kerja! Nanti Sebastian mengomel lagi lho!" ujar Bard sambil mendorong-dorong dua rekan kerjanya itu.

* * *

"Tuan Muda, bukankah hari ini akan ada tamu dari Italia?" ujar Sebastian setengah bertanya. "Hmm..." "TUAN MUDA, ANDA INGAT BUKAN, MALAM INI AKAN ADA TAMU DARI ITALIA?" ujar Sebastian sekali lagi untuk memperjelas pernyataannya pada tuan mudanya yang sedang asyik memainkan bidak-bidak di atas meja catur. Repot juga memiliki majikan yang acuh tak acuh seperti Ciel itu. Akhirnya Ciel pun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Itu... Tidak jadi. Ia tidak jadi datang, tadi ia mengabariku." "Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" "Aku..."

* * *

"Hei, dengar, dengar! Aku tidak sengaja dengar ini saat lewat di depan ruangan Tuan Muda!" "Apa? Apa, Maylene? Ada apa?" tanya Finny yang penasaran melihat Maylene yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ya, ada apa, Maylene?" tanya Bard yang ikut penasaran. "Hoh hoh hoh..." ujar Pak Tanaka yang ikut meramaikan suasana, yang sebenarnya tidak tepat pada waktunya.

"Tuan Muda akan pergi ke Italia!" "Wah! Kapan, kapan?" "Umm... Sepertinya sekitar tanggal 12..." "Eeh! Tanggal 12 kan besok!" "Iya, iya!" Dari percakapan tadi, bisa diketahui bahwa itu antara Maylene dan Finny. "Apa kali ini mau dicoba lagi?" Akhirnya Bard ikut dalam percakapan. "Iya! Siapa tahu kali ini kita boleh ikut!"

Memang, sebagai pelayan-pelayan rumahan, mereka sama sekali belum pernah ke luar negara Inggris. Dan setiap kali Ciel akan ke luar negeri, mereka selalu memohon-mohon untuk ikut dengannya. Dan permohonan mereka itu selalu ditolak. "Tidak boleh. Kalian urus rumah saja!" Itulah kalimat yang selalu keluar dari majikan mereka setiap kali mereka memohonnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kalian urus rumah saja!" "Haaah...!" Lagi-lagi... "Tuh kan, percuma saja deh!" "Ah, Bard! Kau ini ada di pihak siapa sih?" "Hmm... Yaah..." gumam Bard sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali ikut. "T...Tapi dengar kan, lagi-lagi kita tidak diperbolehkan ikut..." "Benar kata Bard..." "Ah, iya..." Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mereka bertiga terus berdebat mengenai topik yang sama.

Ciel mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya menggunakan ujung penanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Tiga pelayan itu pun segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh pada majikan mereka itu. "Tuan Muda, tidakkah lebih baik sekali-sekali mereka ikut saja, daripada mereka menghancurkan seisi _mansion_ ini selagi kita tidak ada?" usul Sebastian yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Ciel. "Haaah...!" hela Ciel kesal.

"Tu...Tuan Muda...?" gumam tiga pelayan itu dengan penuh harap. "A...anu..." lanjut salah satu dari tiga pelayan itu, Maylene si _house maid_. "Ah! Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda! Kami akan membereskan seeeeeeeeegalanya sebelum pergi!" janji Finny yang mewakili dua rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ciel memandangi mereka satu persatu. "Tidak! Kalian di rumah saja!" "Yaah... Tuan Muuuudaaaa..."

Tiga pelayan itu pun kembali ke ruangan mereka dengan kecewa. Saat masuk ke ruangan mereka, Pak Tanaka menyambut mereka dengan kata 'Hoh hoh hoh'-nya yang khas itu. "Aah! Pak Tanaka ini selalu tidak tepat pada waktunya!" bentak Bard yang kesal pada pelayan yang satu ini. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Pak Tanaka ada keinginan untuk ikut tidak ya?" Pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiran Finny. "Benar juga... Pak Tanaka...?" tanya Maylene yang berusaha untuk mencari jawaban dari Pak Tanaka. "Hoh hoh hoh..." Tampaknya Pak Tanaka tidak punya kosakata lain...

"Nah, biarkan aku berpikir..." "Memang kepalamu itu ada isinya ya...?" tanya Finny yang tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir koki itu. "Sudahlah, kalian diam saja!" Setelah itu, Bard menyalakan sepuntung rokok di mulutnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Sudah dapat, Bard?" tanya Maylene dan Finny bersamaan. "Sebentar! Jangan ganggu aku! Bagaimana bisa dapat kalau kalian ganggu terus!" "Tapi kan kami baru bertanya satu kali padamu..."

Ruangan pun kembali sunyi. Bard tetap pada posisinya. Maylene dan Finny memandangi Bard dengan heran. Pak Tanaka masih dengan teh jepangnya.

"Nah!" seru Bard yang memecahkan kesunyian. "Apa? Apaaa?" tanya Maylene dan Finny tidak sabar.

"Begini, dengarkan aku baik-baik!"  
"Ya, ya...?" "Persiapan kita tinggal hari ini dan besok pagi."  
"Untuk apa? Eh, Bard, memangnya dari tadi kau memikirkan apa?"  
"BODOH! Tentu saja tentang bagaimana cara kita ikut ke Italia!"

* * *

Lalu...bagaimana cara para pelayan Phantomhive ikut pergi ke Italia...?  
Simak di _part_ selanjutnya!


	2. Prepare!

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**  
**WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language**

* * *

Bagaimana cara para pelayan Phantomhive ikut pergi ke Italia...?

* * *

"Nah!" seru Bard yang memecahkan kesunyian. "Apa? Apaaa?" tanya Maylene dan Finny tidak sabar.

"Begini, dengarkan aku baik-baik!"  
"Ya, ya...?" "Persiapan kita tinggal hari ini dan besok pagi."  
"Untuk apa? Eh, Bard, memangnya dari tadi kau memikirkan apa?"  
"BODOH! Tentu saja tentang bagaimana cara kita ikut ke Italia!"

"Waaah! Bayangkan menara yang miring itu, bangunan setengah jadi itu, atau kota yang dikelilingi perairan itu!"  
Wajah Maylene berseri-seri membayangkannya.  
"Maylene... Maksudmu Menara Pisa, Colosseum, dan Venezia bukan...?"  
"Aku tak tahu namanya..."

"Ooooh! Waaaah! Jadi bagaimana, Bard?"  
"Malam ini, kita kemasi barang-barang yang akan kita bawa besok. Jangan timbulkan suara-suara yang tidak diperlukan, jangan sampai ketahuan Sebastian!"  
"Siap! Lalu...?"  
"Lalu, kita bersandiwara!"  
"Sandiwara?"  
"Ya, kita akan ikut diam-diam. Sebelum Tuan Muda pergi, berpura-puralah bekerja seperti biasa, seakan-akan tidak ada rencana ini. Biasanya kalau ke luar negeri, Tuan Muda dan Sebastian pasti akan berangkat ke pelabuhan dengan menaiki kereta kuda. Pada saat kereta kuda Tuan Muda meninggalkan _mansion_, kita juga segera meninggalkan _mansion_."

"Mengikuti Tuan Muda? Apa sempat kalau kita ke pelabuhan dengan berjalan kaki?"  
"Sempat! Biasanya Tuan Muda datang ke pelabuhan jauh sebelum waktunya kapal berlayar."  
"Kalau ketahuan Tuan Muda, bagaimana?"  
"Usahakan kita ketahuan Tuan Muda di tengah pelayaran. Dengan begitu, tidak mungkin Tuan Muda dengan mudah memulangkan kita, dan akhrirnya dengan terpaksa mengajak kita! Ini kusebut dengan 'Taktik Bardroy no. 97'!"  
"Ide yang brilian, Bard!"

"Hore! Horeeeee!"

Wajah kekecewaan Maylene dan Finny berubah menjadi wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Sampai-sampai Finny memeluk koki itu. "Hei,hei! Finny! Hentikan!" "Hoh hoh hoh..." Pak Tanaka tampaknya ikut merayakan kebahagiaan mereka itu.

"Eh, Bard... Bagaimana dengan tiket kapalnya? Tanpa tiket, bagaimana kita bisa dapat ijin naik kapal? Bisa-bisa kita malah terjaring polisi... Masa' gara-gara mau keluar negeri saja, jadi harus menanggung resiko tinggi begitu... Ini bukan hal yang mudah, Bard..." ucap Maylene yang tampaknya mulai ragu dengan rencana itu.

"Ah! Kita beli tiket saja!" celetuk Finny. "Itu tidak mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri, kita tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar dari _mansion_ ini... Sekali keluar _mansion_ pun, aku tidak yakin kita tidak akan tersesat di sana. Itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, jarak dari _mansion_ ke kota kan jauh sekali! Tuan Muda dapat dengan mudahnya mengetahui tindakan-tindakan kita." balas Maylene. "Hmm... Kalau begitu..." Bard kembali menghisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Ia kembali memutar otaknya. Tampaknya sekarang ia terlihat seperti pelayan paling pintar di situ.

Maylene dan Finny menatap Bard, kali ini dengan tampang keputusasaan.

"Hei, hei, di mana semangat kalian yang tadi?"  
"Habisnya...!"  
"Percayalah padaku! Aku sudah menemukan pemecahannya!"  
"Eh...?"  
"Finny!"  
"I... Iya...?"  
"Kau...kuat kan, membawa tiga peti kayu besar yang di gudang itu?"  
"Mungkin... Eeh... Untuk apa?"

Finny mulai heran dengan perkataan-perkataan rekan kerjanya yang satu itu.

"Aku, Maylene, dan Pak Tanaka akan berada di dalam peti-peti kayu itu. Dan kau, Finny..."  
Finny menelan ludah berkali-kali, pertanda ketegangan pada dirinya.  
"Kau, tugasmu adalah membawa peti-peti kayu berisi kami ke dalam kapal! Dan tentu saja kau harus menyamar!"  
"Waaah! Aku akan berusaha!"

"Tapi, tapi! Kubilang sekali lagi, bagaimana dengan tiketnya, Bard?"  
"Hahaha! Itu mudah!"  
"Haah?"  
"Kau tahu kan, Phantomhive itu...bisa melakukan apa saja! Namanya juga tangan kanan Ratu Inggris!"  
"Lalu apa hubungannya? Jangan berbelit-belit, ah!"

"Stempel perusahaan Phantom. Tunjukkan itu ke petugas kapal!"  
"Ah... Ya, ya! Tapi...dari mana kita mendapatkan stempel itu tanpa meminjamnya pada Tuan Muda?"  
"Itu sangat mudah! Tidakkah kalian sadari banyak stempel perusahaan Phantom yang sudah tidak terpakai di gudang?"  
"Ah! Jangan-jangan yang di rak pojok gudang itu, ya!"

Wajah _house maid_ dan tukang kebun itu menjadi sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Yap! Benar!"  
"Tapi, kalau ada stempel itu, kita tidak perlu bersembunyi di dalam peti kayu itu kan?"  
"Tidak bisa! Terlalu mencolok! Kalian tahu kan, Sebastian itu matanya seperti burung elang!"  
"Hoo...burung elang..."

Wajah Maylene dan Finny menghadap lurus ke atas, mata mereka tidak berkedip, entah apa yang sedang mereka imajinasikan tentang _butler_ itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Pak Tanaka jadi ikut ya?

"Baiklah! Dengan ini, misi dimulaaaiii!"

"Oooou!"

Malam itu pun tiga pelayan itu, Pak Tanaka juga, menyiapkan segalanya untuk esok harinya. Bard dan Maylene sibuk mencari dandanan yang cocok untuk samaran Finny. Pak Tanaka ikut menyiapkan tas besarnya...sambil tidak berhenti-berhentinya mengeluarkan kata favoritnya,"Hoh hoh hoh..."

Keesokan harinya, majikan mereka sibuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk bepergian, lebih tepatnya Sebastian, _butler_-nya, yang menyiapkannya. Bard, Maylene, Finny, serta Pak Tanaka tampak bekerja seperti biasanya. Bard menyiapkan sarapan cepat saji untuk Ciel, majikannya itu. Maylene menata alat-alat makan yang baru dicuci pada rak-raknya. Finny menyirami tanaman di halaman depan, sambil memikirkan tugas besar yang akan 'diembannya' nanti. Pak Tanaka seperti biasa, duduk bersimpuh sambil menikmati teh jepangnya, dan sesekali berkata,"Hoh hoh hoh..."

Kereta kuda Ciel pun telah siap. Finny menaikkan barang-barang majikannya itu ke kereta kuda. Maylene, Bard, dan Pak Tanaka berdiri di depan pintu depan _mansion_, mengamati Ciel dan Sebastian yang akan segera berangkat menuju pelabuhan. Setelah selesai menaikkan barang-barang majikannya, Finny segera bergabung dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama.

Saat kereta kuda Ciel mulai menelusuri halaman depan menuju ke luar, terdengar teriakan salah satu pelayan,"Selamat jalan, Tuan Muda! Sebastian-san juga! Hati-hati di jalan! Kami akan merindukan kalian! " Itulah ciri khas cara bicara Finny. Lalu ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, diikuti pelayan yang lain.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan misi kita!" ujar Bard sambil berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Pelayan-pelayan lainnya mengiyakan perkataannya dan mengikutinya seolah-olah Bard adalah _leader_-nya.

"Italy, we're coming...!"

* * *

Para pelayan Phantomhive tidak sabar menantikan perjalanan mereka!  
Bagaimana selanjutnya?  
Simak di _part_ berikutnya!


	3. Let's Go!

~ Saia update chapter 3...=.=/

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**  
**WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language**

* * *

Para pelayan Phantomhive tidak sabar menantikan perjalanan mereka!  
Lalu...

* * *

"Yak! Ayo berangkat!" seru Bard dengan semangat.  
"Ya! Ayo, ayo, kita berangkat ~!" seru Finny juga.  
"Aduuh ~! Saking bersemangatnya, aku jadi bingung mau mulai bersiap-siap dari mana!" ujar Maylene. _House maid_ itu memegang kedua pipinya yang merona.  
"Kalian bisa mulai dari berganti pakaian, lalu menyiapkan barang-barang bawaan kalian." balas Pak Tanaka.

Bard, Maylene, dan Finny tertegun. Pak Tanaka buka mulut. Saat-saat seperti ini memang jarang sekali terjadi. Dalam seketika, tiga pelayan itu menemukan sejumlah pertanyaan di benak mereka yang ingin ditujukan pada lelaki tua itu. Menurut mereka, orang yang sudah tua itu biasanya wawasannya luas.

"Ah, Pak Tanaka! Menurut Anda, apakah persiapan kami sudah cukup? Apa ada yang kurang? "  
"Pak Tanaka, apa Anda hafal peta dunia? Jaga-jaga saja, mungkin kalau kita tersesat..."  
"Pak Tanaka, apakah benar Anda mau ikut?"  
"Hoh hoh hoh..." Terlambat. Pak Tanaka sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya.  
"Aah! Heran. Kenapa Pak Tanaka yang seperti tadi selalu hanya bertahan beberapa detik?" ujar Bard kesal. Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Sudahlah, benar kata Pak Tanaka tadi. Sekarang, kita berganti pakaian dulu."  
"Ah! Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat-cepat! Kita juga butuh waktu untuk mendandani Finny!"  
"Benar kau, Maylene!"  
"Yaah... Jujur saja, itu dandanan paling memalukan yang pernah kugunakan."  
"Jangan merengut begitu, Finny. Nanti setelah bertemu Tuan Muda, kau bisa melepas pakaian dan wig-mu yang memalukan itu."  
"Sekalipun kau menyuruhku melepas pakaianku, aku tidak akan melepasnya di dalam sebuah kapal yang berisi berpuluh-puluh orang!"  
"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Finny! Maksudku, lepas pakaian memalukan itu, dan ganti dengan yang lebih pantas!"  
"Ooh... Hehehe..."

Setelah bercakap-cakap di ruang tengah, mereka pun segera berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu…  
Di dalam kereta kuda, Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Sebastian? Dari tadi kau terus melihat ke jendela belakang. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

_Butler_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela belakang kereta kuda itu. Ia balas memandang Ciel.

"A...apa sih...?"  
"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Tuan Muda, apakah Anda menyadari, dari pagi mereka bersikap tidak seperti biasanya?"  
"Bard, Finny, Maylene, dan Pak Tanaka?"  
"Yaah... Tapi kalau Pak Tanaka sih...sepertinya tidak termasuk..."  
"Hmm... Sepertinya, mereka bekerja seperti biasa kok. Hanya...lebih rajin saja. Dan lebih becus."

Lalu, Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan penuh keheranan. Ia tidak pernah bisa menebak, apa yang dipikirkan oleh _butler_-nya.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan mereka? Kurasa, mereka akan baik-baik saja kok di _mansion_."

Sebastian memandang Ciel sambil tersenyum.  
"Bukan begitu. Rasanya, mereka sangat ingin terus berada di sisi Anda, Tuan Muda."  
"Ah? Memang selalu begitu, kan?"  
"Hmm... Kalau begitu menurut Anda... Yah, sudahlah..."  
"Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Sebastian?"  
"Tidak... Ini. Pakailah mantel Anda, Tuan Muda. Kita hampir sampai pelabuhan."kata Sebastian, seraya memakaikan mantel pada majikannya.

Latar kembali ke _mansion_. Para pelayan Phantomhive sudah siap dengan pakaian bepergiannya masing-masing, termasuk Pak Tanaka. Finny telah sukses didandani habis-habisan oleh Maylene dan Bard. Tiap kali Bard melihat Finny, ia selalu menahan tawanya, begitu juga Maylene.

"Ka...kau...terlihat..." "T...terlihat...cantik sekali, Finny!"  
Setelah mengatakannya, Bard dan Maylene yang tidak sanggup menahan lagi, lantas meledakkan tawa mereka bersama-sama. Mereka berpikir, Finny sangat cocok didandani menjadi wanita. Wajahnya tampak manis seperti wanita sungguhan. Ditambah lagi dengan wig pirang bergelombang yang dipakainya.

Wajah Finny memerah, malu serta kesal tergambar di situ. Namun, ia mencoba untuk sabar hingga bertemu majikannya. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pikirannya pada kesenangan-kesenangan yang akan ia dapatkan di perjalanan mereka, mencoba untuk meredakan kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah, Finny... Tidak perlu sekesal itu... ambil senangnya saja!"  
"Ya, Finny... Maafkan kami deh... Habisnya itu fakta..."  
"Huff... Ya sudahlah, tidak apa! Ayo kita fokuskan pada rencana kita ini!"  
"Eh, Maylene... Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau dapatkan pakaian ini?"  
"Oh... Itu pemberian Nona Elizabeth. Tidak pernah kupakai, sih...""Hei, kalian! Tunggu sebentar! Kalau aku memakai pakaian yang seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku membawa tiga peti kayu berisi kalian ituuuu?"

"Angkat roknya ke atas."  
"Hah? Yang benar saja! Kalau orang-orang melihat…"  
"Hanya sampai perbatasan hutan dan pemukiman! Setelah sampai pemukiman, kau bisa minta tolong orang-orang di sana."  
"Lalu, bagaimana caraku membawa peti-petinya? Kalau kuangkat, tidak mungkin. Bukan masalah beratnya, tapi besarnya!"  
"Seret saja…"  
"Tanah hutan bisa amburadul, Bard. Seperti yang sering kulakukan pada tanah-tanah di sini."  
"Biarkan saja! Siapa yang akan mengeceknya! Lagipula, kita hanya menggunakan satu jalur, kan! Jadi tidak apa!"  
"Hoo…"  
"Yak! Sudah cukup diskusinya! Ayo kita berangkat! Kita terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol!"

Empat pelayan itu telah siap, mereka menjinjing dan merangkul tas bawaan masing-masing. Lalu, Bard memberi instruksi. "Maylene, kau di peti yang itu. Pak Tanaka, di sana. Dan aku di sini. Finny, ikat peti-peti kayu ini menjadi satu, lalu tarik dengan tali yang di sana itu.""B…baik!"  
Sebelum masuk ke dalam peti kayu, Maylene dan Finny melihat Bard yang tampak sibuk memasukkan perlengkapannya yang luar biasa banyaknya.

"Bard, apa itu?"  
"Ini peta dunia!" Bard mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam segulung kertas besar.  
"Waaah…!"  
"Yang ini, kamus Inggris - Italia!" Kali ini, Bard menunjukkan sebuah buku besar yang di sampulnya tertulis 'English - Italy DICTIONARY'.  
"Waaah…!"  
"Nah, ini isinya persediaan makanan selama perjalanan! Kalau tas yang ini, peralatan-peralatanku yang lainnya!" Bard menunjukkan isi tasnya yang penuh dengan makanan. Dan satu tasnya lagi berisi peralatan-peralatan yang bisa dibilang seperti peralatan _camping_.

"Waaah…!"  
"Sudah! Ayo berangkat!"  
"Ooooooou!"  
"Tunggu! Aku mau menitipkan barang-barangku di peti kayu tempat Pak Tanaka. Pak Tanaka cuma bawa sedikit sih!"  
"Ya sudah. Cepat sedikit, Finny!"

Finny pun bergegas memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam peti kayu Pak Tanaka. Setelah itu, Bard, Maylene, serta Pak Tanaka masuk ke dalam peti kayu masing-masing.

"Finny! Segel peti-petinya!" teriak Bard dari dalam peti kayu. "Baiiiiik!" Finny segera menyegel peti-peti kayu itu dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat dengan tali. Lalu, ia mulai menarik peti-peti kayu tersebut keluar dari halaman depan.

Ketika keluar dari wilayah _mansion_ Phantomhive, dari peti kayu Bard terdengar bunyi,"Tut." Karena bersebelahan, Maylene bisa mendengarnya.

"Bard, kau tidak…kentut, kan…?"  
"Buodoooh! Kau kira levelku serendah ituuu? Ini bunyi _remote control_ ranjau!"  
"Ra…ranjau?"  
"Yup! Untuk mencegah pencuri-pencuri masuk ke _mansion_, di sekitar _mansion_ telah kupasangi ranjau!"  
"Wah… Kedengarannya hebat… Tapi, kalau yang masuk bukan pencuri…"  
"Tamu yang akan datang ke _mansion_ pasti menghubungi Tuan Muda terlebih dahulu. Sudah, tenanglah!"

Yah… Begitulah Bard. Ia mengenal seluk beluk strategi perang, termasuk mengenai ranjau. Karena memang ia mantan prajurit perang.

Bagaimana dengan Finny di luar peti?

Finny menarik 'rok'nya ke atas dan mulai berlari sambil menarik beban yang ada di belakangnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana wujud tukang kebun itu. Kalau aku sih, tidak bisa…

"Aduh, duh! Pelan-pelan, Finny!" seru Bard dan Maylene (juga Pak Tanaka) yang terombang-ambing di dalam peti kayu mereka masing-masing karena membentur tanah dan pepohonan.

* * *

Akankah Finny berhasil menjalankan perannya? Dapatkah para pelayan Phantomhive sampai di pelabuhan dengan selamat?

Kurasa perjalanan mereka ke pelabuhan saja akan saaaangat panjang!

Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya di _part_ berikutnya!

* * *

~ Ah...udah lama gak update nih...=3=  
Uhm...silakan review-nya... =w=


	4. See the Harbor!

~ Konnichiwa menjelang konbanwa~ atau yang bacanya pas ohayou juga gapapa...  
Saia update chapter 4...

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**  
**WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language**

* * *

Akankah Finny berhasil menjalankan perannya? Dapatkah para pelayan Phantomhive sampai di pelabuhan dengan selamat?

Kurasa perjalanan mereka ke pelabuhan saja akan saaaangat panjang!

* * *

"Umm... Finny... Kau tidak apa-apa? Gerakanmu melambat..." tanya Maylene yang tengah menggenggam tas kecilnya erat-erat. "Tidak apa. Kita sudah sampai pemukiman." jawab Finny. Ia lalu melepaskan ikatan 'rok' gaunnya, agar kembali terlihat seperti sebuah gaun.

"Hee... Cepat sekali...!"  
"Hei, hei! Aku ingin lihat, bagaimana keadaan hutannya."  
"Hehe... Yah, sudahlah. Kalian diamlah, aku mau minta tolong orang-orang."

Setelah itu, di dalam peti kayu sunyi. Semuanya tutup mulut. Bard membetulkan posisi duduknya yang tidak karuan karena guncangan-guncangan tadi. Maylene menghembuskan napas, lalu mencoba mengintip keadaan luar melalui celah kecil pada dinding peti kayunya. Pak Tanaka tetap dengan teh jepangnya. Dan Finny berusaha mencari bantuan untuk mengangkut peti-peti kayu tersebut untuk dibawa ke pelabuhan.

Di pemukiman itu, terlihat banyak orang yang melakukan berbagai aktivitas. Sebagian orang bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Sebagian orang mengendalikan kereta-kereta kuda dengan penumpang di dalamnya. Ada juga yang membawa bahan-bahan makanan, roti, serta sayuran yang baru mereka beli. Anak-anak kecil berlarian, tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Ah... Harus bilang apa aku...? Pada siapa...?" Finny tengah dibingungkan oleh kata-kata yang muncul di kepalanya itu. Sebelum itu terjawab, dua orang lelaki menghampirinya.  
"Hei, Nona...Nonaaa... Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"  
"Eh...yaa... Sebenarnya..."  
Tiba-tiba saja dua lelaki itu mengepungnya dan mendorongnya ke lorong.  
"Hahahaaa... Ikut kami sajalah..."  
"Ee... A...apa maksud kalian...?"

"Cih... Ada apa sih di luar? Ribut-ribut begitu... Mana tidak bisa lihat!" gumam Bard. "Da...dari kedengarannya...i...itu seperti preman-preman, Bard...!" pekik Maylene dengan suara kecil. "UAPPPAAA KATAMUUU? Kalau begitu, Finny berada dalam bahaya, bukan?" seru Bard setengah berbisik. "T...tapi...bagaimana kita bisa menolongnya kalau kita terkurung di sini?"

"Hei! Lihat! Preman-preman itu! Mereka melakukannya lagi pada orang-orang asing!" seru salah satu penduduk yang telah menyadari hal tersebut. Rupanya itu adalah hal yang sudah sering terjadi di pemukiman. "Cepat hentikan mereka!" seru penduduk yang lain. Lalu, mereka, bersama beberapa penduduk lainnya, berlari menuju lorong tempat Finny didorong oleh preman-preman tadi.

Dua orang preman tadi menarik-narik tangan Finny kuat-kuat dan bermaksud untuk membawanya pergi.  
"Aduduh! Hentikan!" teriak Finny yang mulai menyadari niat preman-preman tersebut. Tetapi, preman-preman itu tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menariknya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa para penduduk akan mengejar mereka.

"HENTIKAN KATAKUUU!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Finny langsung melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan membanting preman-preman itu, lalu dinjak-injaknya sambil terus berteriak,"Dasar mesum! Mesum! Mesum! MESUUUUUUUUM!" Dalam sekejap, Finny pun telah 'mengalahkan' kedua preman mesum tersebut berkat _horse power_-nya itu sebelum para penduduk tadi sampai ke 'TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara)'. Sesampainya di lorong itupun, mereka hanya melongo.

"W…waw… N…nona… Anda…kuat sekali…jika dibandingkan dengan wanita lainnya…"  
"Ah…? Ahahaha…"

Finny hanya bisa menjawab satu-dua patah kata.  
Ia pun juga baru menyadari perbuatannya tadi.

"B…Bard…? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar?"  
"Aku kurang tahu. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat."  
"Bagaimana dengan Finny?"  
"Coba lihatlah di celah yang ada di petimu."  
"Ah… Finny…dikerubungi banyak orang… Tapi…aku tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka…"  
"Yaah… Untuk sementara baguslah… Berarti Finny selamat."

* * *

Tak lama setelah itu, Finny menghampiri tiga peti kayu berisi tiga rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Hei, hei! Akhirnya, kita akan dapat bantuan dari penduduk pemukiman untuk mengangkut peti-peti ini ke pelabuhan! Syukurlah!"  
"Ah, Finny! Syukurlah kau selamat! Sebelumnya, apa yang terjadi tadi? Bagaimana…"  
"Itu, nanti akan kuceritakan dalam perjalanan ke pelabuhan. Pokoknya, sekarang peti-peti kayu ini akan diangkut menuju pelabuhan dengan gerobak."  
"Ya, ya… Baiklah."  
"Pakai kuda, Finny?"  
"Tentu saja. Ayo berangkat!"

Tiga peti kayu itupun dinaikkan ke gerobak dengan bantuan para penduduk. Finny duduk di samping peti-peti kayu itu. Saat gerobak mulai berjalan, Finny menceritakan kejadian tadi dengan berbisik. Bard dan Maylene tidak berhenti menahan gelak tawanya. "Seperti biasa ya, Fin…! Hahaha…!" ujar mereka dengan berbisik.

* * *

Tak lama pun mereka sampai si pelabuhan.

"Fin…? Ini pelabuhan…?"  
"Ya. Kita telah sampai di pelabuhan."  
"Kau…lihat Tuan Muda atau Sebastian di situ?"  
"Mmm… Belum. Aku belum melihatnya… Ah!"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Itu Tuan Muda! Dan Sebastian, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Ah… Untung kapalnya belum berlayar…"

"Nona? Anda turun di sini?" Tanya lelaki tua yang sedari tadi mengendalikan kuda yang menarik gerobak tumpangan Finny dkk itu. "Ah, iya." Finny langsung turun dari gerobak tersebut, lalu menurunkan peti-peti bawaannya dibantu oleh seorang pembantu kusir.

"Terima kasih banyak, Pak. Saya sangat terbantu. Ini, untuk ongkosnya…" Tangan Finny hendak merogoh tas jinjingnya, tetapi segera dihentikan oleh sang kusir tua.  
"Tidak usah, Nona. Kami semua ikhlas membantu, kok. Nah, mulai dari sekarang, berhati-hatilah, karena nona pergi seorang diri."  
"Iya!"  
"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Nona."  
"Ya, sampai jumpa!"

Setelah itu, Finny kembali mengawasi Ciel dan Sebastian dari kejauhan.  
"Ngg…Bard… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"  
"Tunggulah sampai kau mengetahui kapal yang mana yang akan dinaiki oleh mereka. Saat mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat yang sekarang, ikutilah mereka."  
"_Roger!_"

"Sebastian? SEBASTIAN?"  
"Ah, ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

Ciel memandang _butler_-nya dengan heran.

"Kau juga aneh pagi ini. Tumben sekali kau bisa sampai bengong begitu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?"  
"Oh, tidak ada, kok. Saya hanya penasaran dengan seseorang yang sepertinya mengamati kita dari tadi."  
"Huh? Siapa?"  
"Gadis itu, Tuan Muda."

Sebastian mengarahkan pandangannya untuk memberitahu Ciel.  
"Gadis dengan peti-peti kayu itu?"  
Sebastian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"Hm… Sepertinya peti-peti kayu itu tidak asing di mataku…"  
"Benarkah? Tetapi, peti kayu seperti itu memang tidak sedikit di sini, kan, Tuan Muda."  
"Benar katamu."  
"Ah, ada satu lagi. Gadis itu…tampak familiar. Bukankah begitu?"  
Ciel memicingkan matanya sejenak.  
"Haah… Ya, mengingatkanku pada Finny. Sudahlah, ayo segera naik kapalnya."

Lalu, mereka berdua pun beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju ke tangga kapal. Finny dan peti-peti kayunya mengikuti di barisan belakang. Dan tampaknya Finny telah menyewa orang untuk membantunya mengangkut peti-peti itu.

"Hm, Nona. Bisa kulihat tiket Anda?" ujar seorang dari dua petugas kapal yang berdiri di ujung tangga kapal. Sekarang giliran Finny yang memutar otak, ia harus memikirkan pemecahannya seorang diri, tanpa bantuan Bard dan yang lainnya. Sementara, Bard dan lainnya yang di dalam peti sudah berdebar-debar saja, menanti hasil usaha Finny (kecuali Pak Tanaka pastinya).

* * *

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Apakah nasib baik? Ataukah nasib buruk?

Itu tergantung dari tindakan Finny!

Mari kita cari tahu di _part_ selanjutnya!

* * *

~ Ara ara...gomen, tampaknya masih jauh dari kata "SUDAH SAMPAI!"  
Silakan review-nya... m(_ _)m


	5. Start the Voyage!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saia update chapter 5 :D

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana  
WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language**

* * *

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Apakah nasib baik? Ataukah nasib buruk?

Itu tergantung dari tindakan Finny!

* * *

Tiba-tiba, Finny memasang wajah angkuh. Alisnya ia naikkan tinggi-tinggi. Bard dan Maylene yang mengintip melalui celah kecil pun merasa bahwa rekan kerja mereka itu telah mendapatkan jalan keluarnya. Dan benar.

"Pak, pagi ini aku mendapat sebuah pesan dari orang penting kenalanku untuk membawa barang-barang ini ke Italia. Dan pagi ini juga, aku tidak mendapatkan jatah tiket untuk kapal ini. Bapak tidak keberatan, bukan? Kupikir, tambahan satu sampai dua penumpang tidak akan membuat kapal ini tenggelam. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap harus pergi dengan kapal ini! Titik!" ujarnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Tapi, Nona! Peraturan tetaplah peraturan! Anda bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk naik kapal berikutnya!"

Finny mengerutkan keningnya. Para petugas itu tampak kewalahan menghadapi Finny.

"La…lagipula…siapapun orang penting itu, tetaplah…" Sebelum petugas itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Finny menyodorkan stempel perusahaan Phantom. "Kalau orang penting itu adalah pimpinan perusahaan Phantom, kalian tetap akan menghalangiku? Aku punya bukti ini!" Para petugas kapal itu tertegun. Mereka pun saling berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya,"Hanya pimpinan dan orang kepercayaan Phantom saja yang memiliki stempel asli itu…" "Ja…jadi…dia…?" "Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia naik…!" Akhirnya, Finny dkk pun lolos dari petugas-petugas kapal tersebut.

Setelah menempatkan diri di tempat yang aman dalam kapal, Finny pun berbincang-bincang dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang berada di dalam peti-peti kayu bawaannya.

"Hebat kau tadi, Fin! Aku kagum kau bisa melewati penjagaan mereka!" ujar Maylene dengan girang. Saat itu, ia merasa bangga pada tukang kebun itu.

"Ya. Kau hebat, Finny! Hahaha!" Bard juga turut memuji Finny.

"Hoh hoh hoh…" Pak Tanaka pun ikut bersukacita.

"Ehehe… Terima kasih, semuanya!"

Setelah perayaan kecil itu berakhir, Finny segera duduk di sebelah peti-peti tempat rekan-rekannya bersembunyi.

* * *

"Uaaah…! Punggungku pegal! Finny~ bisakah hadapkan celah petiku ke arah luar?" Maylene membetulkan posisi duduknya sembari memijat-mijat punggungnya sendiri.

"Baiklaaah…"

"Aku juga, Fin! Aku mau menyalakan rokok…" ujar Bard.

"JANGAAAAAANNN!" teriak Finny dan Maylene serempak.

"Huh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nanti asapnya kan kelihatan!"

"Haah! Ya sudah, ya sudah. Membosankan." gerutu Bard.

Sementara Maylene dan Pak Tanaka menikmati udara laut, Bard mencari kesibukan-kesibukan lain di dalam petinya. Ia mulai membongkar isi tasnya dan memeriksa senjatanya satu-persatu. Akhirnya, sang koki pun merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengunyah permen karet saja. Udara laut yang masuk ke dalam celah petinya perlahan membawanya ke pulau mimpi. Bard pun mulai menutup matanya, yang ternyata juga dialami teman-temannya.

Bard mulai memimpikan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi: mengalahkan Sebastian dalam memasak.  
Maylene bermimpi ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sangat rapih, sehingga dipuji Sebastian dan tuan mudanya.  
Finny tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk, bermimpi menghias seluruh taman dan kebun di mansion Phantomhive, dan tuan mudanya terkagum-kagum padanya.  
Sungguh mimpi yang sangat tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.  
Pak Tanaka…entahlah mimpi lelaki separuh baya ini, mungkin berhubungan dengan meminum teh.

* * *

Di tengah tidur mereka, tiba-tiba… "HUAOOOOUUUGH!"

Mereka yang sedang tertidur pun tersentak bangun, kemudian segera mencari sumber bunyi tersebut.

"Heee? Tadi itu suara apa? Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu!"

"Hoh hoh hoh…"

Pandangan mereka segera tertuju ke arah peti Bard. Ada apakah gerangan? Apakah itu suara Bard?

"OHOK…! MALAH BENGONG! FINNY! CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! FINNY! CEPAAAAAAAT!"

"Tapi kan petinya…"

"CEPAAAAAAT! OHOK OHOKKK!"

Tidak ada pilihan selain membuka semua segel peti kayu berisi Bard itu, Finny tak mau temannya mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Ia pun langsung merusak segel peti dengan _horse power_-nya. PRAAAK! Terbukalah peti itu, dan Bard langsung berlari ke pinggiran kapal. Semua rekannya terkejut dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada apa sampai Bardroy sang koki berbuat senekat itu?

Cari tahu di _part_ 6!

* * *

Maaf deh, untuk kali ini fic-nya pendek m(_ _)m

Review please? ._.


	6. Enter the Dance Party!

Lama tak bersua, lama tak update~  
Langsung ye~

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**  
**WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada apa sampai Bardroy sang koki berbuat senekat itu?

"Bard…Baaaard? Ada apa, Bard?" pekik Finny pelan-namun-pasti sambil menghampiri si koki.

Koki itu tak menjawab apa-apa, ia sibuk terbatuk-batuk di pinggiran kapal. Maylene (dan mungkin Pak Tanaka juga) yang ikut bingung hanya bisa berpekik-pekik ria di dalam peti kayu. Sedangkan Finny yang khawatir akan keadaan Bard yang terbatuk-batuk mencoba untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung koki itu, yang akhirnya tidak bisa disebut 'menepuk-nepuk', melainkan 'memukul-mukul', 'menghantam', atau bahkan 'menghajar'.

Hantaman ke-23 kalinya, tampak Bard mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.  
PLUNG…  
Benda itu jatuh dan terhanyut oleh ombak.

"A…Apa itu?" Finny melototi benda yang terhanyut-hanyut itu, lalu pandangannya berpindah pada Bard. "Apa itu?" tanyanya lagi pada Bard.  
"Permen karet." ujarnya sambil memegangi lehernya yang baru saja menjadi tempat permen karet menyangkut.  
"Haah…Kukira apa!"  
"Hei! Bisa mati, tahu!"  
"Kau sih, makan permen karet sambil tidur!" timpal Maylene yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mendengarkan celoteh mereka dari dalam peti. Kemudian _maid_ itu tertawa kecil.

"Cih…"  
"Hoh hoh hoh…"  
"Diam, Pak Tanaka!" bentak Bard yang terlanjur kesal.  
"Hoh hoh hoh…"  
"Sudahlah, Bard. Percuma membentak Pak Tanaka. Hahaha."  
"Ya…ya…aku tahu itu! Hm…peti kayuku sudah hancur, lalu…bagaimana…?"  
"Ya sudah, begini saja di luar, Bard." jawab Finny simpel.  
"Haa?"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Toh di sini aman." ujar si tukang kebun berseri-seri.  
"Oh…baiklah." Bard memijat bahu dan tangannya yang keram karena terus berdiam di dalam peti kayu. Setelah itu ia setengah berseru,"FREEDOOOOOOOM!"

Sementara mereka bersuka ria dan mengobrol bersama, tiba-tiba muncul aura berat yang entah dari mana datangnya, dan membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Kalauuu…begituuu…kenapaaa…tidaaak…sekaliaaan…kamiii…jugaa…"

Ternyata aura berat itu datang dari Maylene yang masih ada di dalam peti kayu.

"AH! B…Benar juga…! Maaf, Maylene! Sebentar, aku akan merusak segelnya!" kata Finny serba salah. Dan dihancurkannya peti berisi Maylene itu.  
"Wuaaaaaaaah~! Segarnyaaa~! Berlayar memang seharusnya begini~!" Maylene menegakkan badannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menggeliat.  
"Hoh hoh hoh…"  
"Oh iya, Pak Tanaka belum! Maaf, Pak Tanaka!" Segeralah tukang kebun bergaun itu mengeluarkan Pak Tanaka dengan cara yang sama dengan Bard dan Maylene. Tampak lelaki separuh baya itu menikmati secangkir teh seperti biasanya. Sudahlah, abaikan Pak Tanaka ini.

* * *

Tidak terasa langit mulai menunjukkan warna merah tua, matahari berada di sisi barat dan hampir lenyap. Angin malam yang mulai berhembus membuat empat pelayan Phantomhive yang sedari tadi berbincang-bincang itu kembali mengantuk.

"Hei, aku merasa mengantuk lagi." ucap Finny mengusap-usap kedua matanya.  
"Aku juga, Fin. Eh, aku baru menyadarinya. Dari tadi tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat sini, ya?"  
"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Padahal ada dua pintu di sini. Tadi kita lewat sana kan?" ujar Bard sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu di situ.

Finny yang penasaran langsung menghampiri pintu satunya, berniat untuk membukanya.

"Eh? Dikunci." Lalu ia mengintip dari lubang kunci di situ.  
"Ada apa di situ, Fin?" Tanya Maylene yang penasaran.  
"Banyak barangnya. Bard, coba lihat ini."

Sekarang giliran Bard yang mengintip dari lubang kunci itu.

"Ini…kargo."  
"Oh…pantas dikunci."  
" Finny, coba kau periksa ke tempat penumpang-penumpang lainnya. Sekalian lihat posisi Tuan Muda dan Sebastian."  
"Baiiiik!" jawabnya sambil mendekati pintu yang mereka gunakan untuk masuk ke tempat itu.  
"Hati-hati, Fin."

Finny pelan-pelan membuka pintu itu. Perlahan terdengar suara bercakap-cakap banyak orang. Ternyata selain itu, sebagian orang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka bersama yang lainnya.

Finny memasuki ruangan besar itu. Sebelumnya, ia mengisyaratkan 'aku pergi dulu' pada rekan-rekan kerjanya di ruangan seberang, dan menutup pintu tersebut.

Baru saja ia membaur di keramaian penumpang-penumpang itu, terdengar musik yang mulai dialunkan oleh para sekelompok pemain musik. Mereka pun memulai pesta dansa di atas kapal.

"Wah...ramainya..." gumam Finny.  
Langsung teringat lagi tujuannya ke tempat itu: mengecek posisi Ciel dan Sebastian.  
Sebelum selesai mengingat tujuannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya.

'Seseorang' itu bersosok kecil. Setelah menubruk Finny, ia segera meminta maaf padanya, lalu segera mengomeli sesosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang sepertinya menyebabkannya menubruk Finny tadi.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau ini!" teriak sosok yang pertama lantang.

Ya. Ampun.  
Hanya kata-kata itu yang terpikir Finny yang badannya tengah menjadi kaku setelah ditubruk.

"Anda kan memang harus banyak berlatih berdansa." ujar sosok satunya.

Ya. Ampun. Tolong.  
Kini kata-kata yang Finny pikirkan bertambah sebuah.

"Huh!"

"Nah, sekarang coba Anda berlatih berdansa dengan gadis ini. Saya memantau dari sini. Nona, tampaknya sedari tadi Anda tidak mendapat pasangan dansa. Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah Anda berdansa dengannya?"

Ya. Ampun. Tolong. Selamatkan. Akuuuu.  
Kata-kata Finny bertambah dua buah.

"Tuan Muda dan Sebastian! Matilah aku!" seru Finny dalam hati.

* * *

Finny berhadapan langsung dengan dua orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat itu! Bagaimana ia mengatasinya? Atau perjuangannya dengan rekan-rekannya akan berakhir sampai sini?

Kita tunggu apa tindakan Finny di _part_ 7!

* * *

Eh, apa? Pendek banget? Maaf deh, banyak tugas. Hitung-hitung biar mata tak jenuh baca panjang-panjang :D

Mind to review? :l


End file.
